


Danny Avidan x Male!Reader: Guide To Dating

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Gender [9]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Advice, Cute, Fluff, Funny, Gay, M/M, Niceties, also dan is gay af, practice for a future fic basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: Step 1: Have a crush in the first place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a little practice to my other, longer Dan x Reader fanfic. And they gay as fuck. But this is cute. xoxo

“Okay, dude, what is your problem?” Dan asked you finally as he walked by your desk, where you had been staring at an unfinished audio edit, lost in a seemingly fantasy world of your own. “(YN)!”  
“What?” you said, snapping out of your trance in time to catch your screen go to a sleep timer.  
“You're all the way in outer space, are you okay?” You sighed and leaned back in your chair.  
“Yeah, just fuckin’...,” you sighed. “Editing.”  
“Okay, nothing else?” You shrugged. “How goes the dating thing, then?” You rolled your eyes.  
Since you had started to try getting someone to date, Dan had been on a constant stream of asking you how you were doing. In all honesty, you were hardly searching at all. You already really had your eyes on someone else.  
“It's...hard,” you decided to say as Dan stole Barry's unoccupied desk chair to sit in. “I mean, there's... I've got someone in my sights, but I don't know how...to approach it. You know?”  
“Oh, okay. Do you talk to her often?” Her. Oh, good grief.  
“Yeah, I mean. Probably, like, every day, I guess.”  
“In person?” You bit your lip.  
“Yeah, I'd say.” Dan looked to the side, then snapped his fingers.  
“Got it. Move over.” Dan pushed your rolling chair aside and, after asking you to minimise the window you were in, opened up a notepad window.  
“What are you doing?” you asked.  
“How To Ask Out A Girl,” Dan read aloud as he typed, and you laughed. “Okay, so first thing's first...”

1\. You have to let her know you want to be near her.

“Dan?” you called.  
“What's up?” he replied as he stuffed his phone into his pocket, ending off the work day.  
“So, did you want to go see that Alice In Wonderland movie?” Dan chuckled.  
“Through The Looking Glass? Yeah, maybe. Why?”  
“Well, if you want, we can go see it over the weekend. If you want, that is.” You watched as Dan turned in a circle thrice before he figured out his glasses were on his forehead and pushed them down in front of his eyes.  
“I guess, yeah,” he said. “Why me? I'm sure Suzy wants to see it.”  
“Well, I guess I kind of wanted to hang out with you. I didn't think to ask Suzy, so if you don't want to go, I'll go ask her.”  
“Well, would you rather go with her or with me?” Dan faced you and raised his eyebrows with a grin. You shrugged.  
“I guess you.”  
“Then I'll go.” Dan chuckled. “I'm kind of glad you want to go see it with me. I was only going to see it if someone went with me.”  
“Well, I want to go with you, so we both win, right?”  
“That's correct, (YN). I'll text to tomorrow, okay?”  
“You got it.”

2\. Take an interest in her interests.

“What're you doing?” you asked as you passed by Dan's makeshift work station.  
“Huh?” Dan said, pulling off his headphones to look at you. “Oh, vocals. I mean, kind of, just screwin’ around with 'em.” You walked over and leaned to look.  
“How?” Dan chuckled.  
“Well, so, I guess I'm trying to layer some stuff to make it harmonise, y’know? And, I guess, figure out a tempo.” You sat down and looked over the various audio files he had open.  
“Can I hear, or is it top secret?” you asked, and Dan laughed as he moved to set the headphones on your ears. A stream of Dan's vocals came into play, and you listened for a moment before you paused it.  
“So?” he said.  
“It's good,” you smiled, taking off the headphones and draping them around your neck. “You said harmonies?” Dan nodded. “Maybe try...like, maybe an extra drum beat? 'Cause it sounds a little empty, right?”  
“Yeah, a little.”  
“So maybe putting in that extra oomph will draw attention to the harmony instead of the background noise.” Dan nodded and did so quickly on a few measures, this time unplugging the headphones so you both could hear. Instantly, it sounded loads better, and Dan grinned.  
“Hey, thanks, (YN),” he said cheerfully.  
“Hey, I like working with audio,” you replied, nudging him. “Guess it's just nice to work on singing instead of talking every once in a while.”  
“Glad we both like the singing aspects.”

3\. Be kind and thoughtful.

“Brent, you have been scarfing down these donuts all day,” you pointed out just as Brent was about to stuff his mouth with another chocolate twist. You gasped when you saw only one lone donut left in the box. “Brent, Jesus Christ, you're an animal!”  
“A man's got to eat,” he concluded. “Go ahead, you take the last one.”  
“With full pleasure, considering no one's even had a chance to eat any yet except you.” You grabbed the box and began to walk over to your desk when you spotted Dan looking over the fridge.  
“Hey, Dan,” you said, catching his attention. “Want the last victim from Brent's donut attack?”  
“Did he really eat the entire box?” Dan laughed.  
“Yeah. I didn't even get one.” Dan had reached to grab it, but stopped at your comment.  
“What, you don't want the last one?” You shrugged.  
“I'm calling dibs on your behalf. Eat a donut, enjoy sugar.” Dan picked up the donut.  
“Thanks, (YN). Pretty nice, coming from you.” You rolled your eyes.  
“Keep it up and I won't be nice anymore.” Dan giggled.  
“Alright, alright, here.” He tore off a piece of the donut and handed it to you. “Equality for all.”  
“Thanks you very much,” you replied as you took the torn piece and ate it.

“(YN),” Arin called to you.  
“Arin,” you replied, and Arin rounded to your desk.  
“What’re you doin’?”  
“Editing, why?” Arin shrugged.  
“Dan says he suspiciously suspicious about your being nice to him.” You furrowed your brows, a tint of a blush coming up to your cheeks.  
“Is this because I gave him a donut a couple days ago?”  
“Yes, and also, he thinks you're trying to hit on him.” You snorted.  
“It was you who said that Game Grumps becomes progressively more gay as time goes on. I remember, I edited that episode.” Arin laughed.  
“True, but he means for real. I want deets.” You sighed.  
“If I tell you, you've got to owe me something.”  
“I'll buy you a donut.”  
“Deal. Yes, I'm hitting on Dan.” Arin nodded and let out a subtle grunt of agreement.  
“Okay, donut later, but first, move over.” Arin pushed your chair aside lightly and minimised your window, pulling up a fresh notepad. “Oh, I see Dan gave you girl tips, huh?”  
“Why, yes, he did.” Arin began typing, then moved over. “'Arin’s Guide To Dating An Avidan.’ Okay...”  
“Okay, so, step one...”

1\. Brutally tell him you would love to fuck him every day.

“Arin!” you laughed, stopping him from writing a second step. “Dude, I think I can handle it myself.” Arin shrugged. “Besides, these are just tips for being a Grump.”  
“True, true. But, seriously, don't beat around the bush is what I'm saying. If you're going to ask him out, you just got to do it, or else he'll never figure it out.”  
“How in the hell would you know that?”  
“Considering I sit next to him every session and we talk in length about length, he's oblivious to subtlety. That's why expletives work so well.” You laughed. “Also, can I finish my list?”  
“Fine. I have business to attend to.” You stood up as Arin took your seat, and you walked around the office, spotting Dan in the kitchen, where he seemed to be searching for something.  
“Need help?” you asked.  
“Uh...,” he hummed, sitting up. “I think I dropped my glasses under the table.” You watched for a few more moments as he searched.  
“Dan,” you said.  
“What?”  
“...Dan.”  
“What, what is it?” He sat up again, and you walked towards him to push his glasses from his forehead down to his eyes.  
“Dan.”  
“Right.” He laughed as he stood up, “Thanks, (YN).”  
“Quick question.”  
“Quick answer.”  
“Would you be appalled to having a nice, romantic dinner with me?” Dan furrowed his brows, looking you over.  
“Uh... Why do you ask?”  
“Because I want to go out to dinner with you romantically.” Dan let out a nervous chuckle.  
“Arin asked you to do this, didn't he?” You shrugged a little bit.  
“Kind of. He was giving me advice on asking you out. Said expletives were the best way.”  
“Right, and you...,” he pointed to you, “want to have dinner? With me?” He raised his eyebrows in question, hoping for solid affirmation.  
“Yes, Dan.” Dan nodded.  
“Uh... Sure? I guess? I mean, I didn't think I’d ever...,” he trailed off, with a slight blush to his cheeks. “Anyways, uh... I'll text you later about time and place, then?”  
“You got it, Dan. And thanks.”  
“For what?”  
“The advice.” You strode off back to your desk, where the notepad was open waiting for you with Arin's Guide To Dating An Avidan.

1\. Brutally tell him you would love to fuck him every day.  
2\. Be nice to him or I will DESTROY YOU.  
3\. Tell Dan I said hi.

“Arin, you suck,” you sighed.


End file.
